liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Neo-Conservative
Neo-Conservatives are the Sith to the Liberals who are Jedi. The first Neo-Cons split off from the Liberals because they did not agree with many of the non-racist policies of liberalism. Their ranks include the former "President" George W. Bush, his father George H.W. Bush, and Ronald Reagan. They believe it is okay to use force to acquire every resource on the Planet tactically either through a client state system or direct rule. They even believe that it is America's divine right to do this, 'God bless America'. They seek to control the US by subverting the government from the people and delivering it to the Corporations, i.e. their friends. They also seek to replace the Constitution with the Bible and turn the USA into a Christian Supremacist Theocracy. Neocon Agenda The Neocon Agenda involves taking more of YOUR Money than you want to give them and using it fo finance war, while cutting taxes for the rich. They also like controlling the flow of information, taking away People's basic Human rights when they can get away with it. In places like Iraq they often can get away with a great deal. They tend to explain their actions by preying on the fears and ignorance of a large portion of the masses as part of their agenda. Other Info Neo-Con think tanks (though thinking it not required in these places) are known for their boring business-like milieu, but mostly for coming up with social policies that harm people. Neo-Cons are basically tough-talking, characters inclined to be Chickenhawks and don't '' care'' about real heroes - the brave fighting Men and Women in uniform who preserve the Freedom by which we live. We might simply point out that Neo-Cons are ideologues who value American Nationalism, and the trumpeting of European liberal Democracy as if they invented it, for the purposes of invading any small Country they wish to, on pseudo-intellectual and pseudo-compassionate grounds. To accomplish this, Neo's usually manipulate information using Fox News and similar channels which talk about the Family values. It's intended to make you think that they're not so errr... No one really knows why they want to do all of these things, probably they're just selfish Rich people hoping for profitable business opportunities in countries they've invaded. Derivative Term They're called "neo"-con's, because they are 'new" Conservatives. This just means they're even more power-hungry than their ancestors. The only difference is that NeoCons aren't in the business for their ideals, but most of them just do it for the money, so they can make people believe anything and they can get richer. "Old" conservatives supported the Ku Klux Klan, NeoCons want money. History Some Neo Conservatives were at one point liberal or Socialist most were Trotskyists and followers of Trotsky however Trotskyism is not very good so many of these Neo cons moved on they became very anti Communist and moved from Cold war liberals to neo conservatives notable examples of this are Irving, Krystol Sidney Hook, Max Shaterman. See Also *More on Neoconservatism *Sociopath *Things Conservatives Fear Category:Politics and Government Category:Conservatives Category:Evil Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Things conservatives love Category:Insane Category:Neo-Conservatives